Code: Horror
by Ayletta the Lyoko Lover
Summary: Somebody's out to get Aelita, and she can not tell any of the others. Also, where does XANA lie in this? Will Aelita be able to survive XANA and the mystery person, or will it be too much? And, will she ever tell the others?


**Ok, this is my second FanFic and Code: Lyoko story. Only, this one is a chaptered one and yeah... I'm sorry the title might not be the best, but I hope you like either way. Please review, so I can know if it's good or not. **

**Setting: This takes place before the final sector was destroyed. I started writing it before Aelita destroyed the Ice Sector, so anything from thereafter is not a part of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Code: Lyoko. **

**Title: Code: Horror **

**By, Ayletta the Lyoko Lover **

**Summary: Somebody is out to hurt Aelita, but she can't tell anybody. Also, where does XANA lie in this? Will Aelita be able to survive XANA and the mystery person, or will it not be enough? Will she ever tell the others? **

**Chapter One: The First Message **

It started out as a normal day, as they all do. But, unlike most days, this one turned strange the minute Aelita Hopper, known to most as Aelita Stones, Odd Della Robbia's cousin, stepped into the shower room. At first she didn't notice it, but something on the mirror ended up catching her eye. There it was, in the corner, written in a microscopic size in blood.

'_I'm watching you, so you had better watch out. Stay away from him, if you know what's good for you. Or else..._'

Aelita opened her mouth in a gasp, but wasn't sure exactly what to make of this. Whoever had written it obviously held a grudge against somebody, for someone. But, it could be any girl, couldn't it? Who was to say that it was Aelita? Maybe it was for somebody else.

Coming to that conclusion, Aelita decided to ignore it, false move number one.

After Aelita finished, she went to breakfast with her friends. When she got there, Odd, Ulrich Stern, and Jeremie Belpois were all seated around the table eating.

Aelita sat down across from Ulrich and beside Jeremie. "Hey, Aelita," Jeremie greeted her as she sat down.

"Hi, Aelita," Odd and Ulrich also greeted her.

"Hey, guys," Aelita replied with. She then watched Odd absorb his food, finishing it soon. Laughing, Aelita and her friends continued to talk.

Aelita was distracted throughout the whole time. Jeremie picked up on this, though. "Aelita, are you okay?" he asked, concern lining his tone.

Aelita turned to him. "Yes, Jeremie, I'm fine," she replied, not fully meaning it. Jeremie was about to ask her another question, but fortunately, at that time, the Super Scan picked up an activated tower. "XANA's activated a tower," Jeremie said.

"I'll get Yumi," Ulrich said, taking out his cell phone.

"Alright," Jeremie said as they all got up to go to the factory.

"Yumi," Ulrich said as she picked up, "XANA's launched an attack."

Yumi replied, "Okay, I'll be right there." She then hurried out of her house, running toward the park. Soon, she met up with them in the factory. "You guys go to the scanner room," she heard Jeremie say as she walked in.

The four of them then headed to the Scanner Room. "Transfer Ulrich, transfer Odd. Scanner Ulrich, scanner Odd. Virtualization!" Odd and Ulrich felt the familiar sensation come over them as their molecules were transferred to pixels.

Then, Aelita and Yumi went into two separate scanners. "Transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita. Scanner Aelita, scanner Yumi. Virtualization!" Both girls felt the same feeling overtake them as they were virtualized into the Ice Sector.

"I'm programming your vehicles," Jeremie said. "The tower is located North-East. You should be able to see it from where you are."

"I see it, Jeremie," Aelita said, looking at the tower.

"Be careful, XANA sent a welcoming committee," Jeremie warned as the gang ran toward the tower, to be greeted by a MegaTank, two Krabs, and five Hornets.

"It was kind of getting lonely," Odd joked. "Laser Arrow," he called, firing a few shots the Hornets. He only hit one, though, and it exploded in the virtual sky.

Yumi threw her fan, hitting another two of them. Ulrich instead, though, went for the Krab. Jumping up, Ulrich stabbed his sword in the target on the Krab, jumping off just as it exploded.

"Energy Field," Aelita said, and then shot at the MegaTank. The MegaTank closed before she hit the target, though. Odd fired another round of Laser Arrows, destroying the last two Hornents. Yumi threw her fan at the Krab, but missed. Odd fired some laser arrows at it, only to have the same luck. But, it was destroyed when Yumi threw her fan again.

Now the gang only had to face the MegaTank. When it opened up to fire a shot, Odd fired an arrow at it, causing the MegaTank to be destroyed. Now that all the monsters were gone, Aelita hurried toward the tower. When she reached it, she went inside.

Aelita walked to the center across the three rings of the XANA sign, each lighting up as she stepped on them. She then went up, and landed on the second platform. When she stepped on it, all of the rings lit up. She then walked to the center, a screen appearing then. She pressed her hand to it, and then 'Aelita' was across the screen. The next thing written across it was 'Code', and Aelita typed in the code, 'Lyoko'.

"Tower deactivated," she said, now that the process was over. They were then materialized to Earth, having no need to return to the past.

The Lyoko Gang then went to Ms. Hertz class, luckily avoiding being late. While Ms. Hertz was giving a lecture about Physics, Aelita couldn't help but think about the message. Was it actually meant for her?

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Okay, I would like to ask that you please review. I don't know if I should continue with this or not, or if it's good or not, so let me know. Also, you can give me suggestions to improve, too.**

**Thanks,**

**Ayletta the Lyoko Lover**


End file.
